The Tales of Beedle the Bard
by rnkas
Summary: Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, and Sleeping Beauty are the fairy tales of our world. Step into the Wizarding World and read the famous tales of Beedle the Bard.
1. Chapter 1

The Fountain of Fair Fortune

Once upon a time, there was a family of rich ministry officials. They had heard of the legend of a mystical fountain which granted money to whomever came across it.

The ministry officials had started their quest, hoping to find this fountain, but had no such luck. The legend was passed down from generation to generation. Until, one poor family of travelers heard it.

They had come upon a lot of bad fortune lately. First, the father had lost his job at the ministry, the mother didn't have enough money to buy new clothes and food, and their children had been kicked out of school for fighting with other children.

One day, the family was traveling to an aunt's house, in the hopes that she would give them money and a place to stay. An hour passed, and the children were dying of thirst. The searched everywhere for a stream or a brook, but they had no luck.

Another hour went by, and the children were forced to ride on their parents backs, for they lacked the strength to continue. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a magnificent, glimmering fountain appeared before them.

The water was pure and clean. It was like liquid gold to the family. They all dove into the water, and when they resurfaced, the father noticed strange markings on the outside of the fountain.

The words read: 'This fair fountain made of gold from under the mountain, comes to those who wander far and wide who need fair fortune to support their side.

'When one has submerged themselves completely, their fortune shall be granted immediately.'

Soon enough, gold coins rained from the sky, but none of them hit the poor travelers. The family took the gold, and put as much as hey could into their pockets, and began their trip back home.

People back home heard of this wondrous tale, and they searched far and wide in hopes of getting a fortune. But, their search was in vain, and they were forced to return to their homes emptyhanded.

So, I beg of you, please do not search for the fountain of fair fortune. It only appears to those who need it, and if one needs it, it will appear.


	2. Chapter 2

Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump

There once was a witch named Babbity Rabbity who lived in a small cabin in the middle of the Ghostly Woods. Her most prized possession was her Stump. This Stump was no ordinary Stump, for it had originally been her younger sister Cog the Frog.

One day, while Babbity Rabbity was working on a brand new spell, Cog the Frog had crept silently behind her older sister in the hopes of scaring her. Babbity indeed had become frightened and accidentally turned her sister into a Stump. Whenever Babbity failed at something, her sister would cackle with glee.

Babbity Rabbity would get even more frustrated when the Stump cackled and often gave it a good kick. But, all that would accomplish was a sharp shooting pain in Babbity Rabbity's foot.

One day, a young muggle boy, not older than eight, wandered into the Ghostly Woods, in search of a very special flower he wished to give to his mother. It was to be her birthday the next day, and he wished to surprise her with her favorite flower that could only be found in that particular woods.

While walking, he came across a Stump, but even more peculiar than this Stump, was a little cottage with a huge billow of smoke coming out of the chimney. He curiously opened the door a crack to find a little old woman mumbling strange words under her breath.

"Hello," he had called out to the unaware woman. Babbity Rabbity was so frightened that she turned around and turned him into a Stump.

This was just the start of the bad habit Babbity Rabbity had gotten into. Weeks went by and she soon had forty-eight Stumps surrounding her home. The Ministry of Magic was getting suspicious of the amount of Stump transformations going on in the Ghostly Woods.

They had decided to pay Babbity a friendly little visit to her home in the woods. They were shocked at what they saw. One by one, the Ministry Officials transformed the Stumps back into their previous shapes. Then they went inside to find Babbity.

They found Babbity bending over a bubbling cauldron. "Babbity, I am sorry to tell you this, but you must be punished for such disastrous use of magic."

Babbity was frightened, but before she had a chance to turn them into Stumps, she was turned into a Stump, and that was the end of that.

So children, do not turn people into Stumps, or you will end up like poor Babbity. You can still visit her in the Ghostly Woods, cackling to herself miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wizard and the Hopping Pot

There once was a little boy named Colithius –Coli for short. Coli had a addiction too sweets. He always snuck into the pantry to steal more candy. His favorite type of candy was Chocolate Frogs.

There was a wizard who lived one house over from Colithius. The wizard's name was Agamenun, but everyone called him Agam.

Agam liked to lure little children into his house, and have them work for him. After a week, he'd let them go home. He'd been observing Colithius for a long while, now, and he figured that he should put his plan into action.

Agam took his biggest and deepest cauldron, and put a permanent sticking charm on the sides and on the bottom. Then, he placed a Chocolate Frog, a Licorice Wand and a Sugar Quill at the bottom of the cauldron.

Since Agam lived next-door to Colithius, Agam placed the cauldron in front of his own door. That day, after school, Colithius was walking home, and his gaze fell onto the black cauldron.

Out of curiousness, Coli looked inside of the cauldron. When he saw the candy, his eyes widened. The candy at his house had run out, and he was seriously eager for candy – especially Chocolate Frogs.

Colithius reached his hand down as far as it would go into the cauldron, but he couldn't reach the candy. If he was a smart boy, he would have tipped the cauldron over, but Colithius was not a very smart boy, so he decided to climb inside of the cauldron in order to get the candy.

When he was inside, he grabbed at the candy. But, the candy wouldn't budge, and, after a moment, Coli realized that he couldn't, either. Coli got scared, and tried to scream, but before he knew it, Agamenun stuck an apple into his mouth, and Colithius couldn't speak.

Agamenun took the cauldron into his house, and tried to pull little Coli out of the cauldron, but Colithius was stuck firmly to the cauldron.

"Can't you get me out?" Colithius asked, frightened of what the answer might be.

"Well, no," Agamenun admitted, and Colithius began to cry.

Three years passed, and Colithius lived with Agamenun. Agamenun fed the little boy, and Colithius would wash dishes by making the pot hop, and wash them off in the river in-between Agamenun's house, and Colithius's house.

But one day, the Ministry was on their search for Colithius, when they saw a large pot sitting by the river, and scrawny, bony arms were protruding from it, and washing dishes in the river.

One of the Ministry Officials hurried down to the riverbank, and saw little Colithius sitting inside of the pot.

"What are you doing inside that pot, Colithius?" the man asked.

"I'm stuck," Colithius answered, "There's a permanent sticking charm on this cauldron, and I can't get out."

But, luckily, the man knew how to undo a permanent sticking charm, and soon the boy was sitting on the grass next to the man, and told him what happened.

The Ministry told Agamenun that what he had done was bad, and let Agamenun live in peace and quiet, as long as he didn't capture any other little boys.

Now, children, remember this lesson: Candy is good, even I, Beedle, know it, but never enter a cauldron unless you know that there is no permanent sticking charm on it, or you might be stuck for a very long time, just like little Colithius.


End file.
